


i'm happy, she said

by brumel



Series: the lawyer and the mechanic [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: She stands in the room where their loved ones gather to celebrate their union.She didn't think she could deserve this. That a girl with problems like her could wish for a happy life with a man who didn't ask for more than her company.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: the lawyer and the mechanic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624468
Kudos: 43





	i'm happy, she said

It feels like a dream to be standing next to him. 

She feels like their first meeting was yesterday, but nothing feels like too soon when it's with Sasuke. They haven't been the most honest about their feelings at the beginning of the relationship, mostly due to the both of them being inexperienced in love, but each step never felt like a mistake.

She remembers the first date in details. The pale dress she wore that day, the look the waiter gave her every time she dropped her knife and fork and he had to bring new ones.

If he had been irritated by her behaviour, Sasuke didn't show it. His face remained the same as he talked to her about his family, his job, and the new acquisition of a cat he found starving in the streets that doesn't get along with his dog. It only strengthened her knowledge that Sasuke had his life kept in check.

Other from that, things turned into the right direction until Sakura's chest tightened and she felt like throwing up, immediately bolting for the restroom.

Sasuke, the absolute sweetheart that he is, insisted on taking her to the hospital after what seemed like an endless trip to the restroom, Sakura texting him and letting know that she's not feeling well and that he can go home if he wants to, and that she's sorry for ruining their very first date.

He spent the evening by her side, occasionally taking calls and returning to her room to check on her. 

When it turned out she was allergic to shrimps after tasting the finest meal the restaurant had to offer—according to the waiter, Sasuke didn't think much of it.

The dates that came after were less terrible, and Mr Uchiha soon became _ Sasuke-kun _ to her. He visited the shop less, and she came to stay over his apartment more often, waking up next to him and becoming the girlfriend she had secretly wanted to become.

Eight months earlier, they were sitting on Sasuke's couch, watching a drama that happened to be on TV at that time. She watched it seriously until the male lead, who had more curls in his hair than a sheep had on his entire body, kneeled in front of the heroine.

"No!" she screamed.

"The neighbours," Sasuke said in a dispassionate voice. 

Sakura's head jerked towards him, grabbing the remote control from his hand.

On the screen, the heroine cried as the terribly handsome male lead proclaimed his love. She cringed as she put it on mute.

"What's wrong with you?" 

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Nothing. I didn't want to see that."

"Why?" he surprised her by asking, taking off his reading glasses and folding them on the table, "You never shut up about this drama."

She knew why. The heroine was, in a way, like her. A girl with problems, unlikeable and way out of her boyfriend's league. What was happening on screen was not something that could happen in reality. Atsumi was weeping, staring at the engagement ring on her finger. 

"This is ridiculous. Who in this world still cares about marriage?" 

She didn't hear anything from Sasuke, so she chanced a glance at him. His face didn't betray any emotion, the light of the TV reflecting in his eyes. 

"Sasuke-kun."

He didn't budge. 

She mediated on whether she strip to her underwear to get his attention, but he looked off. Like she'd said something wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, grinning.

One closer look at him, and she realized the look he had when he caught himself in his thoughts. 

"Sasuke-kun. Don't tell me you're considering it?"

She slapped herself mentally for not realizing it sooner. Though he never mentioned it, it made sense that he would want something like this. Men in their thirties started to wish for wives and families, and the stability that they ran away from in their twenties.

"...What's so bad about it?" he muttered.

She took longer than she should have to answer, chewing on her lip. By the time she looked up, he was staring down at her. Would it be so bad to call him her husband, and take his name, and to eventually have children with their mixed features?

"Nothing," she murmured, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, smiling softly, "Nothing at all."

She had closed her eyes and welcomed the softness of his lips, and from then on their conversations naturally gravitated towards the specifics of their future life together.

Now, she remembers why she had so vehemently fought Ino for shorter heels. Her line of work forced her to choose comfortable clothes—she'd only accepted to wear the silver shoes once Ino mentioned her looking good in front of her mother-in-law. Recalling the sweet, understanding face of Sasuke's mother, she had no choice but to endure for her sake.

She can feel Sasuke glancing at her from the corner of her eye, but she placates him with a smile, ignoring the strain of her raised feet as her new family approaches.

"You two look ravishing," Mikoto Uchiha says. Her voice hardly loses its monotony, but tonight she sounds as amazed as she truly is. She smiles at Sakura kindly, and takes her son's hand in hers.

"I am so happy for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke returns his mother's warm smile without hesitation, making her heart stutter and her white dress constrict around her bust. His father's voice hardly calms her down.

"Congratulations," he says cordially, "I wish you both happiness."

There have been several guests wishing them the best before them, but somehow, Sakura feels her lips wobble and the tears wet her cheeks. Three similar pairs of eyes turn worried looks towards her, and Sasuke's hand presses against the small of her back, calling her name.

"Oh dear," she can hear Mikoto say. She expected her to complain about her ruining her make up, but her beautiful features only show worry for her state.

"I'm fine," she mumbles through tears, and mouths a thank you to her now husband, who hands her a tissue, "I don't know what's happening to me."

Fugaku stands there as Sasuke and Mikoto crowd her, their hands on her trembling frame as she cries weakly. 

It's the first time she hears him chuckle, and when he does she and her mother-in-law, as well as Sasuke look at him.

"A bride who doesn't cry on her wedding day can never be a good sign," he says, and this time she doesn't stop the tears from falling over her cheeks.


End file.
